Turnabout Rangers
by Cybertoy00
Summary: Phoenix Wright thought he was done defending demons...but when a member of a team of superheroes is found dead, he finds himself once again acting as the defense for some people with pointy ears. Luckily, he's getting help from a main character who never gives up...that's not his style.


(A/N: Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far, away…okay, it was THIS galaxy, but in any case…I saw an _Ace Attorny/Disgaea_ crossover posted on Youtube, called 'The Devil's Attorney. Inspired, I wrote my own version, called Hell's Turnabout. The story was well-recieved, in spite of it starting out as a pseudo plagiary, possibly because I did things much differently than how LordIban did, with a different characters and ending. After some time, I've decided to write a sequel. Here we go!)

(Sound Check!)

_**OBJECTION!**_

_**HOLD IT!**_

_**TAKE THAT!**_

_-Disgaea _is property of Nippo Ichi Software, _Ace Attorney _is owned by Capcom.-

The Steel Samurai fell to one knee, his halberd used as a makeshift crutch. All around him were monsters of all shapes and sizes. Some bore a passing resemblance to humans, but others were abnormal in every sense of the word. They leered at him, making funny faces. At the head of the pack was the Evil Magistrate, a vile grin on his despicable face.

"Ho!" The Magistrate boomed, "So even the Steel Samurai falls to the power of demons!"

"This cannot be…" The Steel Samurai groaned. Looking up, he said, "Evil Magistrate! You would make a pact with demons!? Is your lust for power so great you would do such a thing?!"

The Evil Magistrate sneered. "If you have anyone to blame, blame yourself. You have been such a persistent thorn in my side for so long…can you not blame me for taking extremes?" He gestured to the demons. "Now, my demons! Kill him! End this hero's lonely path!"

The demons rushed forward, their lust for violence driving them. As they bore down on him, the Steel Samurai stood up, though shakily. Clutching his spear, The Steel Samurai prepared himself for what would be his final battle…

"Not so fast!"

The demons stopped. Directly between them and the Steel Samurai did seven figures. Each one were dressed in a spacesuit and helmet of a different color, with the rainbow painted on.

"When the darkness of evil is on the rise,"

"We crash the villainous party!"

"Our seven lights spring to the task,"

"To save the world with courage and hope!"

"We're here! Give a cheer!"

"With our powers combined we are…"

"The Prism Rangers!"

As the Prism Rangers struck a pose, a brilliant light shined forth, filling the battlefield with their glow. The demons, who had once been so eager for battle, stepped back, wary.

"The Prism Rangers!?" A gargoyle gasped, "But, what are you guys doing here!?"

Prism Red pointed dramatically, "Wherever there are people in need, the Prism Rangers will be there to lend a hand!"

Prism Blue stepped forward and said, "And when one of those people is a fellow hero of justice, how could we not appear?!"

The Steel Samurai bowed his head. "Thank you…my friends. I knew I could count on you," He then glared at his sworn nemesis and declared, "Do you see, Evil Magistrate? The path of the hero is never lonely! For every evil that you bring into the world, there will be those who fight for good!"

But the Evil Magistrate was not impressed. "Bah! There are only eight of you!"

"That may be, but eight heroes of justice are outnumber thousands of demons!" The Steel Samurai retorted, "Now, come, Prism Rangers! Let us fight…TOGETHER!"

Hand in hand (Though not really, because holding hands in battle would be awkward), the Steel Samurai and the Prism Rangers launched themselves at the Evil Magistrate's demonic horde. The odds were against them, the demons were numerous, but they knew that with justice on their side, they would not fall!

_What no one would suspect at the time, was that this alliance between heroes of legend…_

…_would be the trigger for a great disaster…_

**Ace Attorney / Disgaea 2**

**Turnabout Rangers**

December 3, 3:29 PM_

Colliseum Convention Hall_

Phoenix Wright exhaled as he exited the assembly room. All around him, people dressed in strange outfits mulled about, discussing what they had just seen. But their idle chatter was blocked by the energetic voice of the young lady walking next to Phoenix. Like all of the other convention-goers, she was dressed strangely, in purple robes with beads. Of course, in her case these abnormal clothes were her everyday wear. This was Maya Fey, Phoenix's assistant.

"That was the best movie ever, Nick!" Maya whooped, pumping her fists in excitement. "Wasn't it? Wasn't it?!"

"I have to admit, it did turn out better than I thought…" Phoenix replied.

"Of course it did! It totally passed everyone's expectations!" Maya went on, "The special effects were amazing! And when the Prism Rangers used their Ultra-Chroma Ray to power up the Steel Samurai's sword…"

Phoenix chuckled as he let Maya's words wash over him. Though he would have preferred to get some work done in the office, he couldn't deny that he was having fun. He was almost glad that Maya had dragged him to 'Hero-Con', the superhero comics and cartoons convention. There, they had seen a special _Steel Samurai_ movie, a crossover with another show called _Prism Rangers_. Wright had never heard of the Prism Rangers, but then again he didn't know about the Steel Samurai until Maya told him. Of course, the shows were obviously targeted towards children, so it was a bit unrealistic for mature, responsible adults like him to be completely in the know about them.

Of course, he was bit sore that Maya, as usual, made him pay for everything…

"I bet Will Powers had lots of fun making this," Wright commented, thinking of the actor who originally played the Steel Samurai. They had met the man when he had been charged with a murder. "I wonder how he's doing…"

(PLAY _PHOENIX WRIGHT: ACE ATTORNEY _FOR MORE DETAILS, DOOD!)

"Well, all that superhero action made me hungry!" Maya declared, and pointed. "C'mon, Nick! Let's head to the food court and fuel up! This convention is still going for a few more hours, and we don't want to quit now!"

"H-hey, Maya! Slow down!" Phoenix cried as Maya dragged him off, "Don't tug, you'll rip my suit!"

**Episode 1**

_Unconventionals_

3:49 PM_

Colliseum Convention Food Court_

Wright looked into his wallet for the umpteenth time, hoping beyond hope that what he saw was an illusion. But no, his eyes did not deceive him. It was truly empty. He half expected a lone moth to fly out like in the cartoons. Sitting besides him in the one of the food court's tables, Maya gleefully chowed down on her fourth burger.

("My poor wallet…will you ever recover from this disaster?")

After Maya finished off her burger, she wiped her chin and said, "Mm, that was sooo good! C'mon, Nick! Let's get some dessert!"

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Phoenix snapped, "I'm all out of money…_for some reason._"

Maya blinked. "All out, huh? You should take better care of your finances, Nick. What kind of attorney can't manage his money?"

Phoenix was about to deliver a scathing retort when he heard someone behind him say, "Excuse me?"

Turning around, Phoenix found himself looking at a curvecious young woman. She was wearing some sort ballroom gown that appeared to be a cross between elegant and gothic that stopped just at her bustling, decorated with large ribbons. Around her neck was a broach and a smaller ribbon, with the bow tied in the back. Though her blond hair was made into a ponytail, looked rather wild as the ends went in multiple directions. It was bound by a another piece of jewelry.

("Woah…she's beautiful…") Phoenix managed to find his voice and asked, "Ah…can I help you, ma'am?"

The hottie nodded. "Have you seen a young boy with horns anywhere?"

"A boy with horns?" Phoenix looked at Maya. "No, I don't believe we have. Maya, did you see anyone like that?"

Maya looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe at one of the booths for monster movies… Does that help?"

"I suppose," The babe replied, not entirely satisfied. "Thank you for your time," As she went off, Phoenix heard her say, "Taro, where are you…?"

("I guess it's easy to lose track of your kids in one of these things…") Phoenix then noticed that Maya seemed a bit out of it. "Maya? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" The glazed look in her eyes vanished as Maya returned to reality. "Oh, no, I'm fine…it's just…that woman…"

"What? Were you spellbound by her beauty, or something?" Phoenix asked, 20% sarcastic. With the way Maya's mind worked, it might as well have happened.

"No, not that…I just got a weird vibe from her," Maya muttered, then looked intently at Wright. "Anyway, Nick! We've got bigger things to think about! The Costest!"

"Huh? What's a Costest?" Phoenix asked, thinking, ("That's my Maya…able to leap to different subjects in a single bound…")

"Nick! Didn't you read the pamphlet?" Maya demanded, and reached into her robes. She pulled out a little booklet they received at the entrance and began to read, "It says here that at four, a contest for the best costume is held! A Costume Contest; Costest!"

Phoenix received the pamphlet and read a bit himself. "First prize is a new Steel Samurai video game, based off of the new movie, _Prism-Steel Samurangers Spectacular_," ("The movie was just shown, and they've already churned out a game?") "So you want to enter, I assume. But what are you going to go as? I didn't see you bringing a costume."

Maya put on a self-satisfied smirk. "Heh heh, oh, Nick, you're so naive. I'm already wearing my costume. Look!"

Maya stood up and struck a pose that would have been seen as sexy on a more…mature woman. Phoenix gave her a good stare, but honestly didn't see anything that was different about her.

("What, is she wearing the Emperor's New Clothes?") Phoenix thought, and said. "You're in the same outfit you always wear."

"Exactly!" Maya declared, "I'm going as a spirit medium!"

"But…you _are _a spirit medium."

"That's why it's perfect, Nick!" Maya insisted, "They give points for authenticity, and with my genuine channeler robes, my victory is assured!" She then looked worried. "Uh-oh! The contest going to start soon! I've got to hurry!"

Maya took off, leaving an almost cartoonish cloud of dust in her wake. Phoenix, worried about what havoc his hyper-active sidekick could wreak unattended, quickly tried to get up and follow.

"Hey, Maya, don't go off on your o- _Ack!_" Phoenix began to say when his foot got caught on the chair leg and tripped him up. He landed face-flat on the floor.

3:54 PM_

Colliseum Conevntion_

Now lost and alone among a crowd of hundreds, Phoenix searched for Maya. For some reason, he was getting a tingling in the back of his neck that usually pricked up whenever something bad was about to happen. He hoped it wouldn't be anything serious, but given how often Maya became endangered, the odds were not in his favor.

("Where the heck did Maya go? I can't see her anywhere in this crowd!") Phoenix thought, trying to pick out Maya from the many, weirdly-dressed convention-goers. Unfortunately, when compared to the many samurai, ninja, pirate, and other glamorous cosplayers, Maya in her relatively plain channeler robes didn't stand out.

("Okay, Phoenix, let's be logical. Maya was going to the costume contest…so I'll probably find her there,) Phoenix checked the pamphlet he got. ("According to this, it's being held in the south quarter.")

The convention center was divided into four sections, called quarters. The screening for the Steel Samurai/Prism Rangers movie had been held in a room accessible from the west quarter. The problem was, Phoenix had no idea how to get to the south quarter. All of the booths and stands that had been assembled had turned a normally empty area into a gaudy labyrinth. Phoenix looked around, trying to pick out a friendly face which could give him directions. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cody Hackins, a Steel Samurai fanboy Wright had met during an earlier case. Cody seemed to be talking to an teen boy in a white outfit with a long, red scarf, and the two had cards out.

"…So I'll trade you a Captain Gordon for your Nickel Samurai," The other boy was saying.

"Not unless it's the Slayer of the Netherworld edition," Cody replied, "Do you have any Aurum cards?"

"No way! I'd never give up my Sir Aurum!"

"Then no deal."

"Awww…"

("I almost hate to interrupt such an intense negotiation…") Phoenix thought, and said, "Excuse me!"

The two boys looked up from their cards at Phoenix.

"Yes, sir, can we help you?" The teen asked.

"Can you tell me the fattest way to get to the Costest- er, costume contest?" Phoenix corrected himself.

Cody pointed down one aisle. "Just go that way. Why? You entering? That's a pretty good Phoenix Wright costume, y'know. You almost look like him."

"Thanks…" Phoenix replied, a bit irked. ("Of course I look like him- I AM him! Don't tell me you don't remember me!")

"I'm not sure if that counts, though," The teen remarked, "Only people dressed as heroes can enter."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Phoenix muttered, and went off. Cody's remark had reminded Wright of a time when a gangster had impersonated him by dressing up in a blue suit and having similarly spiky hair- and fooled everyone, in spite of a larger build and very different skin tone. Luckily, Phoneix had exposed the charlatan, but the ease with which everyone had fallen for the disguise still annoyed him. ("I can't believe he thought this was a costume…who would dress up as a lawyer?")

It wasn't long before he found a large stage with a sign saying, "Costume Contest 4!" with several doodles of men in capes and such. Off to the left of it was a desk that had a smaller sign saying, "Sign-up here", manned by a bored-looking young man in glasses, dressed like an Onmyo Priest. And sitting very despondently in front of the desk was Maya.

("Ahhh…looks like she found out for herself.") Phoenix thought, and walked over to the medium.

Spotting Phoenix, Maya glumly said, "Nick…they won't let me enter. Apparently, I 'don't qualify,'" Standing up, she balled her fists as her cheeks puffed out in anger. "How could they say that? I work on a defense team! Don't you think that means I qualify as a hero!?"

("Considering that I'm the one doing most of the work, I think it means you qualify as a sidekick…")

"Let's sue 'em!" Maya declared, "We'll take them for every cent they've got! C'mon, Nick, we have to litigate! Show your true attorney powers!"

"Maya, would you calm down?" Phoenix asked, "I don't think we'll find a court willing to accept your case. It's not that big a deal."

Maya sighed. "Awww…you're no fun."

Seeing how disappointed she was at being blocked on both fronts, Phoenix said, "C'mon, let's go find a seat. Even if you can't enter, we can still watch, right?"

"I suppose…" Maya replied wistfully. This wistfulness lasted a total of four seconds before a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Though, I bet we could have some real fun that way too! All we need to do is get some tomatoes, and..."

"Maya, no!"

"Feh, you're no fun."

4:37 PM_

Colliseum Convention, South Quarter_

The costume contest came and went. Afterwards, Phoenix and Maya found themselves perusing the booths near the staging area. Maya wanted to buy a souvenir for Pearl, her younger cousin. However, because Phoenix had been forced to sacrifice the contents of his wallet to appease the insatiable beast known as Maya's tummy, there was a severe limit to what they could buy.

"Ooh! How about this manga, 'Nisa's Epic Battle Of The Console Wars'?" Maya asked, pointing.

Phoenix took one look at the price tag and shook his head. "Not unless you've got about two hundred dollars on you…" ("Because I sure don't…")

Maya fumed. "Rats! How come all of the good stuff is so pricey?"

"Hey."

Phoenix turned around, and found himself looking at a young man dressed in a cowboy outfit. HIs clothes, except for the large cloak, were a dull green and his hair was light brown. His hat had several large holes in it, making it look like a spooky face. There was also a smell of burnt clothing on him.

"DId you take my lunch money?" The cowboy asked, glaring.

Phoenix blinked. "What?"

"My lunch money," The cowboy repeated, "You took it, didn't you?"

Phoenix wasn't sure what to say. "No, I didn't take any money," ("Who is this weirdo?") "Maybe you have me mistaken for someone else."

Before this strange conversation (Or was it a confrontation?) could continue, a bloodcurdling shriek echoed throughout the convention hall. All many of chatter ceased as every head turned towards the source. At the far end of the north quarter, Phoenix could see…well, it was hard to get a good look from the distance, but it seemed like the speaker was wearing a maid costume.

The maid, most likely a woman, seemed incredibly distraught as she screamed out four words; "PRISM BLUE IS DEAD!"

What happened next could only be described as chaos. The next five minutes were a whirlwind of movement as convention goers fumbled about; Half wanted to leave and avoid being the next victim, while the other half wanted to check out the body. It was all Phoenix could do not to be trampled under the turbulent crowds. Maya found sanctuary by standing on a booth that had been abandoned, covertly slipping a pair of keychains into her robes. Meanwhile, the gothic cowboy from before had vanished, from both sight and Wright's mind.

Soon, a voice on a PA system said, "Please, remain calm. The police have been notified and will arrive momentarily."

"Screw calm!" Someone shouted from outside of Phoenix's vision, "I ain't stickin' around for no cops!"

There was a loud crack as the ground shook slightly. The PA then said, "I repeat, _remain calm._ Also, we've sealed the exits with electric fences."

Phoenix wasn't entirely sure what had happened to that person who had spoken, but no one else wanted to share his fate, and thus an uneasy peace had fallen over the convention.

Maya hopped off of the booth she commandeered and dusted her robes off. "That sure was intense! You okay, Nick?"

Phoenix nodded. "Shaken, but not stirred." ("But I think someone stepped on my foot…wearing cement shoes!")

"What do you think we should do?" Maya asked, looking around.

"I guess we should wait until the police shows up." Phoenix said, but he had a feeling what would happen next and did a silent countdown. ("Three…two…one…")

"Let's go check out the scene!" Maya decided.

("Ignition…we have lift-off.") Phoenix thought as Maya grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

4:46 PM_

Colliseum Convention North Quarter

In the quarter where the scream had come from, things were surprisingly calm. There were some convention center employees around trying to keep visitors away, but luckily the pair were able to sneak past them. There, they saw a lady in a maid's outfit conversing with a grey-haired man in a maroon suit with cavet. Phoenix instantly recognized him as Miles Edgeworth, a friend from childhood and a prosecutor.

"…And that was when you found the body, Ms. Paups?" The ruffled prosecutor asked. It seemed like he and the maid had been talking for some time.

"Y-yes…it was such a shock…" The maid whimpered. She paused to take a lick at a lollypop ring she had on her finger.

Whatever Edgeworth had to say about that would be a mystery for the ages. Upon seeing Phoenix and Maya come up, his brow furrowed. "That will do, Miss Paups," He said, "The police will be here soon, and you can tell them what you told me." With the discussion ended, he focused his sharp-as-knives glare onto the defense attorney and his sidekick. "Wright. Somehow, I shouldn't be surprised to see that you're here."

"I'm surprised to see you, though," Phoenix replied, "Got here pretty quickly, didn't you?"

"Well…" Edgeworth looked away, making only sideways glances at Phoenix. "I was already in the area when I learned about the murder. I thought I should do a bit of investigating before a detective showed up."

"In the area, huh…" Maya repeated, and smiled deviously. "Did you like the movie, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth shrugged. "It was acceptable, but I found the elements from the _Prism Rangers _franchise to be a trifle unrealistic, and not up to the _Steel Samurai_'s normal standards…" Edgeworth abruptly stopped talking and flinched, well-aware of what he had just admitted.

("Same old Edgeworth…") Phoenix thought. While he was more than used to it, the thought that someone as straight-laced as the stoic prosecutor liked shows targeted towards younger kids was a bit of a contrast to the image Edgeworth liked to project.

Recovering, Edgeworth asked, "In any case, what may I ask are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help, of course!" Maya announced boldly, "Someone's gotta solve this case!"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "How very kind of you to offer. However, a defense attorney does not have the authority to investigate a crime scene…_before _a suspect has been indicted."

("Hey, don't bring me into this!") Phoenix thought, sweating.

"Perhaps when the detectives finger a suspect, I'll recommend your…" Edgeworth smirked, "…_unique _services as their defense for the trial."

("Just what we need...an endorsement from the prosecution.") Phoenix thought sarcastically.

"Until then, however, I must ask you to leave…no, stay put. You can be the first person Detective Gumshoe interviews." Edgeworth finished, crossing his arms. Though the stance appeared comparatively relaxed for Edgeworth (He only resembled a statue), it projected an aura that brokered no argument.

7:39 PM_

Wright & Co. Law Office_

Phoenix hung his jacket up and fell onto the couch. Until the police had spoken with everyone, no one at the convention hall had been allowed to leave. And whoever had electrified the entrances didn't know how to turn it off, meaning it took a good half-hour before the police could get in as they had to have someone 'cut the juice' for the entire building in order to let the detectives in. By the time he and Maya had been allowed to leave, it was seven. Now Phoenix was tired, and hoping to get some rest. Conventions were always a tiring experience, and the murder that happened underneath their noses made things even more exhausting.

Maya, on the other hand, was just as energetic as usual. She bounced on her heels, talking a mile a minute. "Who do you think did it? Why? Do you think we'll get to defend the suspect? Or do you think Gumshoe got the right person for once?"

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle. Gumshoe was a good friend, as loyal as any other, but he certainly did not have much success as a detective. It was funny, in a way, that every case Wright was involved with had been investigated by Gumshoe. His reaction to seeing Phoenix at the convention hall had been, "YOU again, pal?"

"Who knows, maybe he'll get lucky for once." Phoenix remarked. ("Right about when pigs learn to fly…")

"I wonder if if what happened will be on the news…" Maya mused aloud. Picking up the remote, she turned on the office's only television and began flipping the channels. Eventually, she stopped. "Here's a news show! Maybe they've got something."

The show Maya had settled on looked like any other news show. It had two people sitting behind a desk with a screen stationed behind them. However, the hosts looked were different from any anchors Phoenix had seen before. One of them, sitting on the right, looked like giant stuffed rabbit doll with its lips stitched together, and red eyes. On the left, though, attracted the most attention from the attorney. She was a young lady dressed in white, with a ribbon in her hair styled to look like a pair of rabbit ears. He had seen that girl before…in the Netherworld.

"…it's time for the news!" The rabbit-doll, Usagi, was saying. "Tonight, we cover the Herocon, the super hero convention. The _Steel Samurai / Prism Rangers _movie, _Samurangers Spectacular _premiered there this afternoon. Although opinion is divided on the film, ticket sales were high enough to pay for cost of production. Probably. And if not, that's not my problem.

Plenair, the girl, said nothing. "…" The screen behind showed a riot, with fighters divided into two sides- those wearing Steel Samurai masks, and those wearing Prism Ranger masks.

"After the premier, a costume contest was held to see who could best emulate their heroes," Usagi continued, "The winner was one Kay Faraday, who chose to dress as the Jammin' Ninja. Miss Faraday was quoted to saying, 'Like a skilled ninja, I stole victory from under everyone's noses!' We are currently looking to see if she had actually stolen anything."

"…"

"In other news, Prism Blue was murdered at the convention. Even though no one really cares, the local authorities are currently investigating. There's even a rumor that they've already indicted someone. Sucks to be them, I guess!"

"…"

"Coming up next, a debate on whether or not spirit mediums or thieves make better assitants-" At that time Phoenix turned the TV set off.

("What kind of news program was that? 'No one cares'? Whatever happened to journalists integrity?") He thought, shaking his head.

"Aww, Nick, I wanted to see that debate!" Maya protested. She then grinned knowingly. "Of course, it's pretty obvious that spirit mediums are way better- ESPECIALLY as assistants!"

"No arguments there." Phoenix replied, thinking, ("Though I wonder what sane man would knowingly let a thief be their assistant…")

(In his office, Miles Edgeworth briefly paused in his paperwork to sneeze)

There then came a hard knocking on the door. And by hard, we mean the hinges were in danger of breaking off. The suddenness of the knocking caused both Phoenix and Maya to jump in alarm.

"What the heck is that?!" Maya cried, putting the couch between her and the door. "Is an invader!?"

"Er, I'm sure it's nothing…" Phoenix said cautiously, "Why don't you go answer them?"

"Me! This is _your _office, remember?!" Maya hissed.

At that time Phoenix heard a voice over the knocking. "Adell, calm yourself. If you break their door down, they might be less inclined to take our case."

("Case?") Now intrigued, Phoenix summoned his courage and made his to the door. Taking hold of the knob, he inhaled and pulled it open. "May I help-"

POW!

7:50 PM_

"Uhhh…" Phoenix moaned as he returned to the land of the living. As his vision became less blurry, Maya's face appeared in the center of it.

"Hey, he's awake! Nick!" Maya cried, "Are you all right?"

"Not really…" Phoenix felt something throb. "What hit me?"

"Er, that guy," Maya answered, gesturing. "You opened the door just as he was about to knock."

Phoenix looked saw who 'That guy' was. He turned out to be a young man with red hair, and scars under his eyes. He wore a sleeveless white shirt that did a poor job of hiding his admittedly well-toned muscles, with long black gloves reaching down past his elbows, and baggy black pants. He also had a long red necktie. To his credit, 'That guy' happened to look very apologetic.

"Sorry about that," 'That guy' said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I was a little overanxious…no hard feelings, right?"

"I guess…" Phoenix muttered, and sat up. He just noticed that he had been lying on the couch. ("Good thing I'm so used to pain by now…")

There came the sound of a throat clearing, and a young woman stepped into view. Phoenix recognized her as the lady from the convention.

"I would also like to apologize for bothering you at this late hour, but time is of the essence," She said. She then raised her nose and extended her hand. "But first, I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Rozalin, and this battle maniac here is Adell."

Maya nodded, and put on her best 'salesman's smile'. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Maya, and this lawyer here is Phoenix Wright. Welcome to the Wright and Co. Law Offices! How can we help you today?"

"Do you know about what happened at the superhero convention?" Adell asked, "You know, the murder?"

"Yeah, we were there when it happened. Why?" Phoenix replied. ("Don't tell me…")

"The police found a suspect, my little brother, Taro," Adell went on. He clenched his fists. "They think he's the murderer!"

**Episode 1**

_End_

**Maya: **When the famous attorney Phoenix Wright is arrested, who is left to save the day?

**Adell: **What are you doing?

**Maya: **That underestimated medium must step up…Mystic Maya!

**Adell: **Mystic? YOU know magic, or something?

**Maya: **With her unparalled spiritual powers, Mystic Maya channels the spirit of her big sister, the dead attorney Mia Fey. Can Mia prove Nick innocent?

**Adell: **So you're not going to do anything!

**Maya: **Next time, on _Mystic Maya_, episode 2, "The Violent Investigation Begins!" Can we see the truth through the chaos?

**Adell: **You sound too much like another girl I know...


End file.
